


Snow in Sablier

by Alys (Madpineapple)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Alys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a treasure abandoned on the streets of Sablier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in Sablier

Snow in Sablier could be found in two forms. The first was the pure white, untouched layer that decorated the houses, falling from the angry grey skies to pile upon any object that had the misfortune to sit still for some longer period of time.

But the most present form was that of a murky mess that clung to the alleys and the clothes of the travellers, melting and making the cold penetrate even through the thickest cloaks.

However, weather held no meaning to the young man strolling through the darkest parts of the town, his body numbed by the cold and his head racing with thoughts and memories of years prior when he had met her.

It had been a dark and cold day, snow falling languidly and depositing atop his head and the thin blanket he found to cover his body with. When his shivering became so severe that he thought he would pass out, she showed up and took his mind away from it.

She was, to say the least, an exotic presence. Dark hair and wine red eyes, ("Stay away," whispered a voice in his head "she's a child of misfortune") she extended a bare hand and asked for his name. ( _Jack, just Jack_ ) He had been startled, at first, thinking that he was delirious from the cold. How could he not when she was dressed in only a thin summer dress? But her name rang real ( _Lacie, Lacie_ ); moments later when she cuddled next to him under the thin blanket he realised that she was real, warm and real.

Years had passed since then but Lacie had been found and then lost again, and this time for real.

Only a semblance of her remained, in the form of her daughter, Alice. But she would never be Lacie.

With a heavy sigh the young man slumped on a wall next to an alley. He could barely think about Lacie without becoming like this; she had been his sun and his reason to live for so many years. He whished only to see her once more, only to catch a lst glimpse of her before she…

* * *

Two voices pitched from deep within an alley, one of them still retaining its childish tone while the other strained to sound older, authoritative.

Two boys snuggled into each other for warmth. The cold was biting deep into their scrawny bodies, and their eyes dropped closed with the promise of sleep. An endless sleep that vowed to put an end to any pain but also to the beating of their hearts.

Golden eyes were slowly, oh-so-slowly closing, accentuating the paleness of his skin and the blue tinge that clung stubbornly to his lips.

"Gilbert, stay awake, please," The other boy looked imploring at his brother, his eyes filled with tears. One golden and the other wine red held the same fatigue but he seemed determined to keep his eyes open, for the sake of his brother.

"I'm not asleep, Vince," The other boy answered slitting his eyes a little to get at least a glimpse of the one who so desperately clung to him. Vincent was shaking so hard, his lips trembling and tears freezing on his rounded cheeks. With a weary hand he reached and wiped away those tears.

"Come closer, you're freezing," with a sob, the younger boy cuddled into his side and putting his head on Gilbert's shoulder, fell prey to the sleep that was chasing him for so long.

With another look at his brother, Gilbert fell unconscious, thinking how it may be the last time he felt or saw the world and Vincent.

* * *

Jack's train of thoughts was interrupted by a sole sob, which surprisingly so did not come from him. He was alone on the street and the alley was so dark he could barely see anything apart from the snow. With his inquisitive nature, Jack got up and walked on the alley, feeling his way with his hands outstretched and touching the cold wall.

His foot caught in something and it was only due to his agility that he was not sprawled on the snow. A little whimper could be heard and Jack crouched down only to see a bundle of rags with a thin blanket thrown over. It was moving slightly as if breathing and his curiosity got the best of him. His hands pried at the blanked, to uncover two bodies, barely warm and very pale. His stomach dropped with dread. They felt so skinny and fragile that the next question that sprung in his head was if they were still alive

With little hope in his heart Jack took the two embraced bodies and brought them to the light of the street. Soft puffs of breath left their lips and Jack breathed out relieved that they were alive.

Two little bundles of rags and soft breath and barely there pulse; yet they were both curling up in his cloak for more warmth.

His fingers removed the long unkempt hair from their forehead only to reveal beautiful features, rounded with childishness and covered with grime.

With a little smile Jack realised that if he found them then he had to take care of them. They were so little, too little to fend off for themselves in this cold.

It reminded him of Lacie, just that he was now in her place. But he would take care of them not simply give them a few words to cling onto like she had done with him.

With little hesitation he undressed his cloak and wrapping it tightly around the two boys and walked briskly towards the end of the street.

The Vessalius household would be a far better place for them, than the cold snowy streets of Sablier.


End file.
